1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electromagnetic valve to be used on an industrial machine utilizing fluid pressure or vacuum pressure, and more particularly to a ultra-miniature electromagnetic valve with an inlet and outlet ports smaller than 1 mm in diameter and a valve casing of about 10 mm.times.10 mm in a cross-sectional area thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of electromagnetic valves, it has been known to connect a valve casing and an electromagnetic operating section by bolts, screws or the like. With conventional electromagnetic valves, however, the bolt threading job is troublesome, and bolt-mounting spaces have to be provided on the valve section and electromagnetic operating section, being an obstacle to reductions of the electromagnetic valve size. Accordingly it has been difficult to fabricate a ultra-small electromagnetic valve with inlet and outlet ports of smaller than 1 mm in diameter and a valve casing of about 10 mm.times.10 mm in a cross-sectional area thereof. The reduction in size of the electromagnetic valve has been more difficult in a case where a manual operating mechanism is provided on the valve casing for use at the time of power supply suspension or other troubles.